Magizoológos: guía práctica para su domesticación
by Nocturnals
Summary: Newt regresa para entregarle su libro en persona, como prometió. Pero mientras aprenden el uno del otro, y poco a poco su relación se afianza, los miedos aparecen y viejos enemigos vuelven. Y decían que Reino Unido era un sitio tranquilo para vivir.
1. Chapter 1

**Magizoológos: guía práctica para su domesticación.**

 _Capítulo I: "De llegadas torpes y Queenies implacables."_

Tina trataba ferozmente de no retorcer el dobladillo de su abrigo, no quería arruinar nada ese día y aquello incluía su vestimenta. Procuró no parecer ansiosa entre la muchedumbre, pero los nervios la azotaban sin piedad al mismo ritmo que el viento del muelle. Estaba segura que sin estar fijado mágicamente, su sobrero habría volado sin tón ni són por los aires apenas bajó del taxi.

Maldijo a Queenie y su repentina tardanza con la comida que la había dejado sola allí para recibir a Newton Scamander ese día. Temblaba, se dio cuenta, y se horrorizó de lo adolescente que se sentía ¡Era una aurora, Melín poderoso! Ella se enfrentaba a maleantes armados, duendes inescrupulosos y bandas alborotadoras; no debería estar temblando. Sin embargo estaba allí, retorciendo sus manos observando a la gente del "Evanesca" arremolinarse en la cubierta para pasar los respectivos controles de desembarque.

Lo buscó hasta que logró entrever su cabello rubio oscuro, casi rojizo bajo la luz del atardecer, formando la fila. Irónicamente no lo individualizó únicamente por su cabello, sino por el abrigo azul y su estatura. Newt era inglés en cada fibra de su ser, y el pobre hombre apenas si se daba cuenta. Llevaba la bufanda por dentro, el abrigo de paño permitía ver su chaleco informal y podía distinguir a esa distancia lo poco cómodo que se sentía entre tantas personas.

La joven aurora se mintió a sí misma diciéndose que no estaba nerviosa por su llegada, y que las manos le temblaban por falta de abrigo y no por anticipación.

Cuando la carta que anunciaba su venida a Estados Unidos llegó, Tina la leyó tantas veces que Queenie se mofó de ella desde la cocina. "Él va a volver, tal y como te dije, Tenny; ¡creelo, él vuelve por ti!", insistía la bruja rubia. Sin embargo ella se negaba albergar tales esperanzas, que aunque no admitiera en voz alta alimentaba interiormente. Su correspondencia había sido frecuente, considerando la distancia, pero no demasiado íntima:

 _"Srta. Goldstein_

 _Mi llegada a Inglaterra no tuvo mayores problemas, desembarqué en Liverpool y llegué a Londres poco después. Hoy revisé por última vez mi manuscrito; debo presentarlo al Ministerio de Magia para su aprobación. Si lo aceptan, será publicado. No me siento como un autor, si usted me pregunta, pero espero su aprobación._

 _De ser así, de publicarse, tengo una promesa para mantenerle, señorita._

 _Su quebranta leyes inglés; Newt Scamander."_

 _"Sr. Scamander_

 _Me alegra oír de usted, y que su llegada no tuvo reales contratiempos. Tengo plena fe en que los trabajadores de su respetable Ministerio aprobaran la obra; después de todo es usted dedicado en su investigación. Lo aceptarán, y usted deberá pronto aprender a pensar en usted mismo como un autor. Yo ya lo hago._

 _¿Se imagina que en muchos años una copia de su primera edición sea terriblemente valiosa? Y aunque no lo fuera, cosa que dudo, lo será para mí._

 _Su aurora americana estusiasta de la ley, Tina."_

La útlima carta recibida días atrás decía en su línea final, y de modo casi descuidado, una consulta simple pero significativa: "Me gustaría partir a Nueva York el último fin de semana de Octubre, tengo una promesa que cumplirle ¿Estaría eso bien con usted?" Tina casi colapsó sobre su cama, dónde leía cuidadosamente la misiva reiteradas veces hasta que su hermana se burló de ella. Él realmente iba a verla.

¡Iba a atravesar un oceáno para verla!

Tina no se consideraba a sí misma una auténtica romántica, ese papel siempre se lo había dejado a Queenie. La hermana menor era siempre quién enamoraba y dejaba enamorar con facilidad; Queenie era inmarcesible al tiempo cuando se trataba del romanticismo y el coqueteo. Tina por sí misma apenas podía contar dos muchachos medianamente relevantes en su vida amorosa; y en ambos casos el interés se había perdido: en el primer caso fue ella la desinteresad y el segundo romance, fue él. No podía culparlo, pensó, puesto que en aquél tiempo ella estaba en pleno entrenamiento auror y no tenía tiempo real para vanalidades como el coqueteo.

Sin mayor demora, y antes de que se sintiera emocionalmente preparada, Newt bajó del barco con una sonrisa titubeante y una maleta consigo. Tina notó, sin sorpresa alguna, que era esa misma maleta. Se acercó a ella, y mientras la distancia de reducía también lo hacía su velocidad y paso firme. Ella caminó hacia el joven y cuando éste dejó la maleta en el suelo para saludarla apropiadamente, estiró sus manos hasta su rostro, acunándolo, y le besó la mejilla.

— Ha sido un tiempo, Sr. Scamander. — Ella le sonrió.

Newt sintió sus mejillas tomar color; Tina lucía tan bella como la recordaba. Su piel parecía brillar suavemente con el sol que moría, y el cabello le había crecido un poco. Si bien no usaba maquillaje, Newt podría haber jurado que ella también estaba sonrojada. O podría ser el viento frío, su lado pesimista le instruyó.

—Sí, sí. Han pasado un par de meses. — Reconoció, mientras trataba de peinar su cabello alborotado. —¿Cómo… cómo has estado?

Seguía siendo su Newt, pensó Tina. Tímido y titubeante, aún se mantenía firme en el muelle con su maleta llena de ciertas pertenencias ilegales. Se rió nerviosamente sin poderlo evitar, cubriéndose la boca con una mano enguantada para tratar de ocultarlo. Newt no comprendió qué le había causado tanta gracia. Acomodó de nuevo su pelo y revisó disimuladamente su atuendo: nada estaba particularmente fuera de lugar.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tal que logró llegar a él de un golpe y sin aviso; Merlín, Tina era preciosa.

—Cualquiera pensaría que somos extraños, Sr. Scamander, por una bienvenida tan pobre. — Bromeó. — Venga conmigo, Queenie ha preparado una cena de bienvenida para usted.

—Oh, sí— Él tomó su maleta del piso. — Ninguna bienvenida suya es pobre, Tina.

Ella se volvió para brindarle otra sonrisa con las mejillas apenas sonrosadas, y se rió de nuevo. Le parecía tan extraño que siguieran tratandose de usted. Pero era algo de ellos, quizá también se debía a la formalidad de su profesión y a la crianza inglesa de él los motivos por los que no podían abandonar tal usanza. A ella le agradaba pensar que también era un pequeño juego entre ambos.

—¿Qué tal Inglaterra, Sr. Scamander?

— Fría, llovía bastante cuando dejé Liverpool. Estaba feliz de venir, desde que publiqué el libro he tenido demasiada gente alrededor y era un poco incómodo.

—¿Entonces sólo ha venido huyendo de su público, Señor?

Tina estaba jugando, y él, aturdido, pescó el anzuelo.

—No, claro que no. — Se excusó, nerviosamente mientras la seguía por las calles. — Quería venir, de verdad. No extrañaré la atención, no es que no me guste la atención o sea malagradecido, me gusta tu atención- ¡la de ustedes!- es decir…

—¿La de los amigos y no de quienes no le conocen? — Tina le dio una salida fácil, el joven lucía mortificado por su poca labia.

—Sí. La gente está demasiado ocupada conmigo, en vez de limitar su atención al libro. — Newt explicó. — No sé lidiar bien con ello, así que me quedaba en casa todo lo que podía.

—Oh, Newt, me alegra su éxito. —Ella admitió, cálidamente— Ellos sólo quieren conocer al autor.

—No soy importante, el libro lo es; su contenido.

Tina paró de repente en una esquina y extendió el brazo.

—¿Tina… qué hace? — Cuestionó él.

A su modo de ver no tenía lógica, ella había parado su andar para estirar el brazo en medio de los automóviles que se aglomeraban en la calle. Era casi peligroso, pensó, con los vehículos en pleno movimiento.

— Paro un taxi, el apartamento está un poco lejos.

—Un taxi… ¿Un automóvil? — Preguntó. —¿Puede pedir uno? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—El que tome llegar a la dirección que le dé al chófer. — Le explicó mientras paraba uno y le abría la puerta.

—Yo debería ser quien le sostenga la puerta a usted. — Newt meditó en voz alta. — Pero supongo que usted es… una bruja independiente y, uh, novedosa.

Tina soltó una real carcajada cuando él entró sintiendo su caballerosidad atacada y le siguió dentro. El viaje no fue tan largo como había creído, y Newt se mostró callado y curioso por el invento muggle. La aurora casi podía escuchar los engranajes de la cabeza del inglés intentando descifrar el funcionamiento del automóvil. Parecía que su curiosidad era infinita.

Queenie lanzó un pequeño gritito de felicidad cuando Newt entró al apartamento. Tina lo había desilucionado para lograr introducirlo al edificio sin que la señora Esposito pudiera notarlo. El mago se mostró sorprendido cuando la bruja lo abrazó por los hombros sin ningún tipo de aviso previo y procedió a quitarle el abrigo e invitarlo a tomar un lugar en la mesa.

La atractiva bruja habia dejado el lugar preparado y olía fantasticamente. El pan de salvado recién horneado le trajó recuerdos de su buen amigo Jacob, que dolorosamente quitó de su mente para no traer un pensamiento que le traería pesar a Queenie.

—No se preocupe por mí, Newt, querido. — Queenie le dijo, mientras se sentaba a su lado. — Sus recuerdos no me traen otra cosa que alegría y esperanza.

Tina se había sentado frente al muchacho y observaba a su hermana interactuar con él. La rubia le sonreía y aunque trataba de hacerlo sentir confortable Newt no parecía del todo cómodo.

—Déjalo en paz, Queenie. Acaba de llegar, el Sr. Scamander debe ansiar una comida sustanciosa y un lecho cómodo para descansar ¿No es así?

—Yo estoy bien, pero sí, uh, la comida parece muy sustanciosa y deliciosa, Quennie, muchas gracias. — Newt le sonrió titubeante y Queenie rió. — En verdad, la sopa está excelente.

—Cocinar es en lo que soy buena. — Ella agradeció. — Un día quisiera tener mi propio restaurante.

—Eso sería ideal, estoy seguro que pronto tendría una clientela fiel y feliz. — Le aseguró.

—¿Va a quedarse aquí esta noche, no es cierto, Sr. Scamander? — Queenie preguntó, escandalizando a su hermana y al joven aludido.

—Tengo una reservación hecha en un hotel, a unas pocas cuadras de aquí. No, no sería adecuado y…

—Pero sí se ha quedado aquí antes. — Interrupió y luego, tras reir quedamente, agregó; — O, bien, ese era el plan original antes de que usted se fugara.

Newt enrojeció, recordando el incidente mencionado. Determinó claramente a lo que se refería. Tina les había llevado chocolate caliente, que nunca había llegado a probar, y luego de introducirse en su maleta con el Sr. Kowalski brevemente, partieron sin decir una palabra del departamento donde entonces comía placidamente.

—Eran otras circunstancias, hermana. — Censuró ella, mientras Queenie casi parecía burlarse con su mirada picara. — Si el Sr. Scamander ha hecho una reservación sería poco serio de su parte que no se presentara. Es un hombre de palabra, después de todo.

La indirecta había sido sútil, al menos para los estandares normales de lo que el Newt captaría de modo inmediato, y recordó que había tomado la entrega personal de su libro como una excusa válida para volver a ver a Tina. Tenía la copia con él, debería extraerla y dársela de inmediato, él era un hombre de palabra tal y como ella había dicho.

Pero Queenie se negaba a que un momento que podría ser íntimo y propicio se diera con ella en medio. El joven Scamander necesitaba un mejor sentido de lo que momento oportuno significaba. De modo tal que Queenie se levantó de la silla para buscar el postre e interrumpió el torrente de pensamiento del hombre.

—¿Rechazaría unas galletas y chocolate caliente, Sr. Scamander? — Consultó la bruja rubia.— Mañana en la tarde, por supuesto. Ahora mismo tenemos de postre un exquisito tiramisú de bienvenida.

— Suena bien, Queenie. — Aceptó, mientras frotaba sus palmas contra las rodillas para combatir los nervios. — Ah, Tina, yo…

—¡El tiramisú! — Queenie interrumpió. — Estoy realmente segura, Sr Scamander, que lo que sea que tenga en mente puede esperar hasta mañana.

Tina quería que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara de un bocado ¡Zaz! y de esa forma no tendría que ver a su hermana lanzar cuanta indirecta le fuera posible para lograr que, lo que fuese que Newt estaba por decir, fuera acallado. Seguramente, pensó, él quería negar el postre e irse a descansar ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que ese pobre hombre había dormido en una cama sobre tierra firme?

Tina devoró avergonzada y sin emitir palabra su postre, mientras Queenie hablaba sin parar sobre el tiempo de Nueva York e interpelaba a Newton sobre el clima inglés. La charla mán común del mundo. Seguramente su hermana quería prolongar la visita.

Newt entendió de inmediato que Queenie, por alguna razón, no quería que le diera la copia de su libro en ese momento a Tina. Si bien no podía encontrar un motivo lógico al principio, pensó que probablemente Queenie no quería alargar demasiado la cena. Era viernes, ciertamente, y ambas deberían haber estado trabajando hasta pocas horas antes. Se avergonzó; había interrupido no sólo su jornada sino también su descanso. A lo mejor por eso Queenie lo citaba para el día siguiente como una especie de indirecta; lo mejor era irse prontamente.

—Muchas gracias por una comida tan deliciosa. — Dijo, levantándose. — Es tarde y ustedes deben querer descansar… debería irme al hotel, a registrarme y bueno, dormir.

Las hermanas se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo que él lo hizo. Queenie sonreía, sabiendo que se había salido con la suya nuevamente, y Tina se mostraba un poco cohibida por el actuar espontáneo y desvergonzado de su hermana. Buscó de inmediato el abrigo de Newt y él tomó su maleta, que descansaba junto a la puerta.

—Lo acompañaré abajo, si me lo permite. — Tina solicitó mientras le daba una mirada de advertencia a su hermana.

Queenie cubrió su risa fácilmente y se deslizó hasta Newt con gracia y sin mucho remilgo. Abrazándolo de igual forma que en su llegada, ella le sonrió efusivamente.

—Un gusto verte Newt, te esperaremos mañana. — Le recordó.

—Claro, por supuesto. Mañana. — Asintió. — También me dio gusto verte, Queenie.

Tina sacó su varita y rápidamente desilucionó al inglés para poder de esa manera bajar sin problemas por las escaleras hasta la entrada. Una vez que llegaron, cerciorándose que nadie estaba cerca o mirando, quitó el hechizo y Newt volvió a hacerse visible. Ella no se había percatado de lo cerca que estaba de ella. La mujer abrió la puerta y Newt volvió a deslizarse primero hacia la calle sin transitar pero bien iluminada. Ya era noche entrada, aunque no se podían apreciar las estrellas.

Newt miraba el suelo fijamente y Tina buscaba inspiración en las ventanas del edificio de enfrete ¿Por qué todo tenía que fluir tan lento entre ellos? Eran absurdamente complicados.

—¿Estará bien yendo a su hotel? — Consultó, en busca de unos minutos más de compañía. — ¿Quiere que llame un taxi… o quizá debería revisar la dirección?

El magizoológo sonrió torpemente y le mostró un mapa de la ciudad con el lugar marcado y luego de lanzar un hechizo de guía se acercó nuevamente a ella, dudando en el último paso.

—Estaré bien, yo… buenas noches.

Él pareció dudar antes de cerrar las distancia y lentamente le acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja, sin un sombrero para entorpecerlo, y depositando con cuidado un beso casto sobre su mejilla. Retrocedió casi de inmediato y asintió antes de darse la vuelta y emprender su camino. Tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad del joven no girarse para volver a verla. De haberlo hecho habría notado como la aurora mantuvo la vista en él hasta que giró en la esquina y se perdió de vista.

La auror sintió una falta inmediata de algo que no podía identificar. Un vacío extraño de un calor ajeno. El perfume de Newt, amaderado, se perdía con la tibieza de su cercanía. Se sentía como una niña tonta de colegio. Suspiró, sabiendo que no tenía sentido quedarse allí más tiempo y se apresuró en subir las escaleras. Lo primero que hizo tras ingresar a su apartamento fue reprochar a su hermana:

—¿Qué cosa en el mundo pensabas, Queenie? — Gimió, la vergüenza volviendo a ella de un golpe.

Queenie sonrió. Ella sabía exacamente qué pensaba, pero, bien, no todos podían leer mentes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Magizoológos: guía práctica para su domesticación.**

 _Capitulo II: "Acelera que me mareo"_

—No me estás dejando otra vez ¡La invitación fue tuya, Queenie!

—Si tengo que esperar a que tú lo invites, el Sr. Scamander tendrá arrugas, o peor, yo las tendré— Queenie acusó— Necesitan privacidad.

—No nos molesta que estés aquí…— Ella murmuró.

Queenie la ignoró rotundamente mientras caminaba por el apartamento. Las galletas estaban en una bandeja junto a la cocina y el chocolate burbujeaba en las tazas listas para ser servidas sin enfriarse una vez que llegaran al punto ideal. La rubia miró su reloj de pulsera y jadeó. El Sr. Scamander pronto estaría allí y ella debía desaparecer pronto. Oh, bueno, aparecerse. Detalles.

Ella revisó su vestimenta y mientras su hermana caminaba detrás de ella, evidentemente ansiosa, Queenie tomó el perfume.

—Hazme un favor, Tenny— Ella pidió y aprovechó para rociar perfume sobre su hermana. — ¡Bésalo!

Con un sonido de quiebre Tina supo que su hermana se había ido. Oh, Circe Poderosa. Tina se observó de reojo en el espejo en la habitación, observando su atuendo. Se negaba a arreglarse mucho, era una visita a casa; no contaba ni siquiera como una cita propiamente dicha. La joven aurora se miró detenidamente sintiendo vergüenza de sí misma. Una aurora valiente nerviosa por un joven inglés tímido, ella temerosa de una merienda inocente ¡Rídiculo! Le pediría una cita, se dijo. El hombre había atravesado un oceáno, ella podía pedirle una cita.

El timbre sonó y soltó un vergonzoso jadeo. Era una maldita adulta, por todo lo mágico. Tina bajó calladamente las escaleras y abrió la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible. Newt estaba allí, con su abrigo azul, su bufanda marrón y los ojos almendrados brillando una tarde de sábado. Le sonrió y llevando un dedo sobre sus labios pidió silencio. Newt asintió y cómicamente dio grandes pasos para saltar entre escalones casi sin emitir ruido alguno. Sólo la risa rápidamente ocultada de Tina dio algún indicio de aquello.

Tina se sentía como aquella muchachita de colegio que alguna vez había subido un chico a su cuarto para unos cuantos besos dignos de intimidad. Una vez que el joven magizoológo entró al apartamento Tina cerró la puerta tras él y apoyando su frente contra ésta se sintió libre de reírse sin tapujos.

—¡Parecemos niños jugando a las escondidas! — Bromeó. — A la señora Esposito le daría un ataque si te viera aquí.

—Puedo ser un perfecto caballero— Comentó, contagiandose del humor de la bruja. — Siempre podemos invitarla a merendar.

—Oh, claro— ella tomó las tazas de chocolate, entregándosela al recién llegado— pero eso significaría menos chocolate para nosotros.

—¿No le gusta compartir el chocolate? — Preguntó, mientras soplaba el vaho que desprendía dulcemente bebida.

Tina dudó antes de ser honesta con él, y apagandose la risa, confesó con absoluta seriedad:

—Es su compañía, Sr. Scamander, la que escasamente tengo y poco me gustaría compartir con ella— Dándose cuenta de lo arriesgado que era aquello, añadió: — En especial con la Señora Esposito preguntándome cuándo saldré de aquí porque los "perfectos caballeros" no se supone que entren a hurtadillas.

Newt la obsevó mirar fijamente su chocolate caliente, ocutando sus ojos bajó las espesas pestañas oscuras y evitando a toda costa mirarlo después de semejante declaración: "es su compañía", había dicho. Ciertamente había tratado de quitarle importancia haciendo un comentario ingenioso, pero él era experto en restar importancia a las cosas cuando creía haber metido la pata. Era bueno en eso, meter la pata, quería decir.

—También me agrada su compañía— Soltó — Aunque deba dejar a un lado, por un tiempo, la caballería, perdón, la caballerosidad. Eso.

Ese era, claramente, un ejemplo de lo bueno que era metiendo la pata. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas, sabiendo que acababa de arruinar una suave declaración. Tina lo encontró adorable y se rió. Newt parecía más abierto que ella, dado que se estaba poniendo absurdamente tímida con él.

—Tu siempre logras ser un perfecto caballero, Newt, incluso cuando consigues colarte donde no deberías. — Bromeó.

—Como en la torre de una princesa. — agregó y, repentinamente pareció volver a incomodarse— No es que necesites que te rescaten, ni nada; eres una aurora después de todo… ¡No digo que no puedas ser una princesa!

Ella sonrió y colocó la bandeja con galletas en la mesa.

—Cuéntame de tu libro Newt ¿Cómo es?

A Newt le brillaron los ojos como a un niño al ver su golosina favorita. Primero habló del orden en que había elegido abordarlos. Inicialmente lo había dejado en el mismo orden en que los había estudiado, pero se dio cuenta de lo poco práctico que resultaba a los otros. Alfabéticamente era más sencillo. Opinó de lo bárbaro que resultaban las cinco clasificaciones para las criaturas, que el ministerio había insistido que usara, y lo impotante que era estudiar especialmente a aquellas criaturas que no podían ser domesticadas. Dado que, al no tenerlas cerca, era importante luchar contra la ignorancia y el desconocimiento.

Tina llenó dos veces sus tazas de chocolate, y aunque a veces Newt se cohibía al darse cuenta que había dado rienda suelta a sus rarezas, Tina lo incitaba a continuar y comentaba al respecto.

—La ignorancia fomenta el miedo, y el miedo la violencia. — Acordó ella. — Si no son domesticables, al menos la gente debería entender por qué.

—Lo siento, Tina— Se disculpó, con una galleta a medio camino entre la bandeja y su boca. —Sé que esto no es interesante para usted.

—Tú. — Lo corrigió. — Me gustaria que nos tutearamos, aunque es divertido tratarlo como una eminencia. Si no fuera interesante, no te habrían publicado ¡Has hecho una investigación magizoológica muy completa, Newt!

—No soy una eminencia, no diga- digas eso— Acordó. — Sólo soy alguien que prestó atención a las criaturas, solamente eso.

—Me gusta escucharte hablar. — Ella dijo con sinceridad. — La forma en que lo haces; la pasión, la dedicación, lo mucho que te importa: sí, Newt, hablas como toda una eminencia.

Él se sonrojó y por vez primera notó la ausencia de Queenie, quién le había invitado en primer lugar, y la buscó con la mirada.

—¿Dónde está Queenie?

—Oh, ella… tenía algo que hacer.

* * *

Jacob Kowalski acababa de terminar de ordenar los últimos panecillos cuando observó a la primera cliente de la tarde. Ya era una cliente asidua, se dio cuenta, y era imposible no recordarla con lo bella y agradable que resultaba. La joven rubia, alta y esbelta sonrió al panadero con algo que sólo podía calificarse como dulzura.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Queenie, ¿qué puedo ofrecerle?

Ella sonrió, oh, si él supiera cuánto deseaba besarlo.

* * *

Besarlo, había dicho Queenie.

La bruja había convencido al joven inglés de dar un paseo por Central Park. Allí habían encontrado un par de hadas revoloteando entre los arbustos y Newt las había admirado un tiempo, señalando sus caracteristicas y lo particular de su magia.

Newt se volvió hacia ella, dejando a la hadas seguir su camino y recordó de inmediato su obsequio. Buscó en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo y luego de vigilar que nadie estuviera cerca, lanzó un hechizo de expansión sobre el pequeño embalaje.

—Engorgio— Había susurrado y el paquete se agrandó hasta recuperar su forma original.

Se habían sentado en una banca alejada de los tramos principales bajo la sobra de un viejo y frondoso árbol. Tina había echado un encanto de calefacción sobre ellos para que el tiempo frío no los molestara, pero poco podía ella hacer contra el viento. Observó que nadie les prestara atención real cuando Newt sacó su varita y volvió sus ojos a él cuando le ofrecía un paquete.

A pesar de su incapacidad para leer mentes, sabía exactamente lo que era y lo recibió encantada. Newt parecía nevioso, le importaba su aprobación más que la de ninguna otra persona en el último tiempo, además de su familia. Tina quitó el emboltorio sin romperlo, con la mayor delicadeza, y obtuvo un libro de cuero rojo oscuro en cuya tapa podía leerse "Animales fantasticos y dónde encontrarlos"

—Usé tu título, me pareció ingenioso. Espero que no te moleste— Le dejó saber.

Tina lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, incredula. Eso era básicamente dedicarselo, si tenía ínfulas para hacer tal declaración; que no tenía. Se sintió tomada en alta consideración, por supuesto, y estaba contenta con ello. La joven aurora acarició las florituras de la elegante fuente y cerró los ojos. El libro olía a nuevo, el cuero impecable y al perfume amaderado de Newt. Era ideal.

Abrió el libro y su autor inmediatamente enderezó su postura, mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor. Tina sonrió, pasando las hojas primeras sin ver para adentrarse en los capítulos iniciales. Lo primero en llamarle la atención fueron las ilustraciones cuidadosas e impecables que adornaban las hojas: el detalle era preciso y puntilloso. Esquemas al final de ellos con cuadros comparativos sobre las distintas escamas de dragones, cada una a brillantes colores, desparramaban datos sobre ellas. Leyó los epígrafes y no puedo evitar interpretar las palabras en su mente con la cálida y líquida voz del hombre a su lado.

Cautivada, barrió las hojas hasta toparse con un capítulo dedicado a Nifflers, cuyas páginas analizaban su comportamiento y explicaban con dinamismo y celeridad su captura y posterior puesta en libertad. "No deben ser consideradas criaturas maliciosas, dado que su naturaleza llama a comportamientos pacíficos…" Ella no pudo contener sus sonrisa, recordando que fue por un Niffler que ambos se toparon.

—Es precioso, Newt— Comentó, cerrando el libro que la había atrapado un largo momento. — Las ilustraciones son alucinantes, de verdad…

— Gracias, aunque los pixies no son mi fuerte… — Se excusó, y Tina se volvió a verlo.

No le había pasado por la mente que era él quién se ocupaba de las ilustraciones.

—No sabía que dibujaba, Señor Scamander. —Bromeó. — ¿Qué más oculta de mí?

Ella lo observó cohibirse de inmediato. Sus pecas eran adorables cuando su piel enrojecía por la vergüenza de forma suave y le sonreía tímidamente. Sus hoyuelos nunca le habían parecido tan dulces como entonces, con el atardecer extinguiendose lentamente y la luz flotando entre los arboles sutilmente. Conmovida por la candidez de su naturaleza gentil e introvertida la aurora sintió su propio pulso acelerarse ¿No se había dicho a sí misma que dejaría la timidez a un lado?

Newt se había quedado justo donde estaba, con su cabello más claro que nunca bajo la escasa luz solar, y él parecía querer decir algo por la forma en que abrió levemente su boca, pero Tina le interrumpió antes de siquiera emitir un comentario:

—Newt — Ella llamó con voz susurrante, logrando que el joven se inclinara hacia ella. — ¿Me permitirías besarte?

Se sorpredió, jamás se lo habían pedido así. Normalmente era él quién, en uno de sus pocos arrebatos juvelines, había pronunciado peticiones semejantes. Mentiría si dijera que no había planeado besarla, abrazarla y acariciar su pelo, de modo que, lentamente, llevó sus manos al rostro de ella y guió su boca a la propia. Por un instante Tina pensó que sería rechazada.

El instante previo, cuando las yemas de los dedos masculinos rozaron su rostro, las manos tibias y asperas por el trabajo le hicieron temblar de anticipación. Pensó que él no debía siquiera sospechar el efecto que tenía en ella. Los vellos de su cuepo se erizaron cuando su aliento se entremezcló por unos breves segundos antes de que sus bocas se unieran finalmente.

El beso fue paulatino y suave. Ella llevó sus manos al cuello masculino y enrredó sus manos entre el cabello color miel, ligeramente rizado. Cuando Newt puso la tomó de la cintura Tina se acomodó a él y su beso cambió; se transformó y mutó en algo más primordial y tentador. Lo torpe fue dejado atrás, con lo inicial de un primer beso, y ella lamió su labio inferior tanteando un beso más profundo.

Newt se apretó contra ella y aceptó el avance, llevándolo más allá. Con cautela y casi pidiendo permiso, las lenguas entraron en juego y fue el suave gemido de Tina lo que les dejó saber que estaban yendo un poco demasiado lejos para un primer beso.

Es que lo habían atrasado demasiado tiempo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Newt notó que los ojos de Tina estaban brillantes y tenía los labios húmedos por su beso; ese pensamiento le avergonzó y gustó por partes contradictoriamente iguales. Él rió, nervioso por cómo responder y la mujer frente a él se contagió de su risa y lo acompañó, riéndose y golpeando suavemente su hombro.

—Por un segundo pensé que mi atrevimiento había sido demasiado. — Se delató, acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Yo, bueno… quería besarte ese día en el puerto— Confesó él. — Pero no me parecía apropiado.

—¿Ahora lo es? —lnquirió con burla coqueta.

—Tú lo pediste, por ello yo, uh, asumo que no lo considerabas inapropiado.

—Pensé que eras un perfecto caballero. — Se burló de nuevo, sin ánimos de ofenderlo.

—Dije, específicamente, que podía ser uno.

Ella se volvió a verlo sorprendida por tan audaz contestación y él negó con la cabeza, riéndose cabizbajo mientras la mujer decidía que cada pequeño arrebato de audacia suya en su discurso era absolutamente delicioso. Newt notó que el día se agotaba y si bien Central Park era un lugar admirable, deberían regresar. Esperó, al menos, encontrar a Queenie para saludarla. No era tan obtuso como para no noticiar que la menor de las hermanas les había empujado la intimidad que ellos por sí mismos no habían podido solicitar.

—Tina, sé que puede oirse muy anticipado— Advirtió— Considerando que aún no nos hemos separado, yo, bueno, he oido de un invento muggle muy ingenioso ¿conoce el cine, señorita Goldstein?

Ella asintió, auténticamente sorprendida de que él lo conociera. Si bien Newt le había hecho notar lo flexibles que eran en su comunidad con los no-maj y, a su vez, lo absurdamente estrictos que los americanos habían llegado a ser. Sin embargo, eran los ingleses quienes menor contacto tenían con ellos y su tecnología. Pensó que quizá Scamander no era así, posiblemente en sus viajes había tenido más contactos con los no-maj que cualquiera de ellos. Se sintió avergonzada por ello.

—Sí, sí, lo conozco. — Asintió. — ¿Has ido alguna vez?

—No, lo he visto, pero nunca asistí a una función por sí misma. — Admitió.

Tina sintió que ese día estaba sonriendo mucho más de lo usual.

—¿Quisiera entonces ir conmigo? Conozco la teoría, pero lamentablemente tampoco he asistido a una función.

—Sería encantador. — Aceptó y frente a ellos las luces del parque sonaron suavemente antes de encenderse. — Oh, se ha hecho muy tarde ¿Qué pensará Queenie de mí por mantenerla ocupada tanto tiempo?

Newt se levantó precipitadamente y le extedió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ambos sacudieron superficialmente sus ropas antes de comenzar a caminar lado a lado. La duda se sembró mientras ambos caminaban lentamente por el espacio verde más famoso de la ciudad. Sus manos se rozaron continuamente una contra la otra y Newt, casi sin mirarla, le susurró:

—¿Puedo tomarte de la mano, Tina? —Su voz era trémula, casi temerosa.

En respuesta Tina le tomó la mano en el siguiente encuentro entre ambas, como antes, sus manos eran tibias y parecían irradiar la candidez del propio Newt. Ella lo condujo de regreso por los caminos exactos por los cuales habían llegado al parque. Su intención era que el joven inglés se familiarizara con la ciudad. Newt notó el cambio de recorrido cuando Tina giró hacia la izquierda en vez de seguir caminando recto por una avenida que reconocía debido a una tienda de relojes muy llamativa.

—Me atrevo a decir que hemos girado anticipadamente. — Expresó, ligeramente confuso. — Por supuesto, eres tú la neoyorquina, pero, ¿no debíamos seguir recto un poco más?

La aurora admiró su sentido de la ubicación, dado que no llevaba mucho tiempo allí y eran pocos quienes no se mareaban en las mareas de Nueva York en sus primeras visitas. Ella misma había vivido toda su vida allí y, a pesar de ello, todavía lograba perderse entre las calles cuando se adentraba demasiado. Supuso que aquello era indispensable para no perderse en su propia maleta y en los lugares nuevos que había recorrido.

—Oh, sí, no te preocupes; estamos yendo a tu hotel. — Tina le dijo. — Me dijiste que era a tres calles de aquí ¿Me equivoco?

—No, pero me niego a permitirte volver sola a casa luego. Te acompañaré.

—Newt, Nueva York es mi ciudad natal; estaré bien. — Contradijo. —Te acompañaré al hotel, y luego iré a mi apartamento, con Queenie.

—Preferiría acompañarte. — Insistió.

Newt hablaba con voz firme, aunque amable. Era una combinación que pocas veces Tina había oído de forma tan armoniosa. Pensó que era su "casi perfecto caballero" saliendo a la luz. Ella apretó su agarre.

—Newt, no es necesario que me acompañes.

—Quiero hacerlo. — Tercamente remarcó.

— ¿Podemos llegar a un acuerdo? — Ella consultó cuando él detuvo su andar.

—Claro. — Le sonrió — Puedo acompañarte a tu edificio, y dejar que seas tú quien pase por mí para ir al cine, supongo, si es que eso no te contraría.

—¿Y cómo es que eso es un acuerdo, Sr. Scamander? Usted no ha cedido en lo absoluto.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, soltando su mano un instante, y lo vio removerse incómodo en su lugar.

—Por favor, permiteme acompañarte a casa. — Pidió con sincero deseo. — Sé que puedes defenderte sola, pero yo- , bien, yo quiero acompañarte.

La disputa era absurda, pero pensó que era incluso más absurdo de su parte negarse cuando el día anterior él había podido llegar sano y salvo a su hotel sin su guía. Newt sabía desenvolverse perfectamente sin ella, y ella podía llegar a casa sin él; pero pensó que no era una cuestión de poder o necesitar, sino de querer. Suspiró, resignada.

—Usted gana, Sr. Scamander, pero a cambio yo eligiré la película. — Sonrió. — ¿Mañana, encontes?

Newt asintió, sintiendo alivio cuando ella no rechazo su agarre cuando volvió a tomar su mano al girar para volver sobre sus pasos. Tina vivía relativamente cerca de la gran manzana; y el paseo por las calles transitadas no le resultaba del todo agradable; pero la mano de Tina contra la suya mientras avanzaban hombro a hombro- o algo así, ella era un poco más pequeña- le parecía reconfortante.

Mientras avanzaban la última manzana ralentizaron su paso, pero el final llegó y Tina nunca pensó que la entrada a su edificio le produciría un sabor agridulce. Newt soltó su mano, y los faroles parecían atenuar su luz cuando se volvió hacia ella titubeante.

—¿Mañana, entonces?

—Mañana, a las cuatro, si está bien contigo. — Asintió.

—Claro, sí, está bien para mí si está bien para ti — Balbuceó.

Un momento de silencio nació entre ambos, y Tina removió las llaves entre sus manos en la señal más conocida de extención de la despedida con un solo objetivo. Newt se removió en su lugar hasta que pareción decidir ser valiente y, repitiendo una línea de la aurora, consuló:

—¿Me permitirías besarte?

Ella asintió, sintiendose nuevamente una joven de catorce años, y él se inclinó para depositar un suave beso contra sus labios. Rápido, casto y dulce, el beso acabó con una repetición corta y anhelante.

—Adiós, Srta. Goldstein; por favor, salude a su hermana de mi parte. — Solicitó antes de emprender su regreso.

—Claro, fue un placer, Sr. Scamander.

Newt desapareció en la esquina y ella entró al edifició. Esperó a cerrar la puerta y en la penumbra de las escaleras llevó las yemas de sus dedos a los labios.

¿Cada vez que la besara dejaría esa sensación acogedora?

Queenie salió a su encuentro antes de que llegara a la puerta.

—Bien, hasta que me haces caso, cariñito.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Lamento los errores del primer capítulo, que ya corregí. Verán, mi procesador de texto no reconoce ninguna clase de error y por ahí se me escapan. Si encuentran alguno, no duden en avisarme.

En el próximo capítulo veremos más de Queenie y el Sr. Kowalski, que adoro.

Ojalá les guste, les mando todo mi amor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Magizoológos: guía práctica para su domesticación**

 _Capítulo III: "De risas y citas inquietas"_

El cine había resultado ser más entretenido de lo que Newt había pensado inicialmente. Era como una secuencia de fotografías que se continuaban sin parar acompañadas de sonido ¿Podrían un día las fotos acompañarse brevemente de sonidos? Pensó que perderían su esencia, quizá. Aunque sería maravilloso mantener las voces de sus seres querido eternizadas. La película que eligieron ver fue de humor, de un hombre gracioso con un bigote a medio recortar. En blanco y negro, Newt se encontró rápidamente absorto por los mecanismos que los muggles encontraban para reemplazar su carencia de magia.

Pero lo que más le había gustado de todo había sido ver a Tina, la usualmente seria y práctica mujer, dando pequeñas palmadas, riendo y cubriéndose la boca mientras sus ojos se achinaban por la risa. Le fascinó todo de ella: su piel recibiendo el reflejo pálido de la luz de la pantalla gigante, sus ojos brillantes por la risa y la sonrisa cruzándole el rostro. Tina estaba encantada con una película ridícula, y él no podía no disfrutar de ello. Le sonrió, asintiendo, y se recostó en su butaca.

Cuando salieron de la película ya había anochecido. Ella lucía radiante mientras compartían un único balde de palomitas de maíz y ella rememoraba pequeñas escenas de la película que le habían causado especial gracia. Newt pensó que, si eso la hacía verse así de feliz, la llevaría al cine cada vez que a ella le apeteciera.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado la película. — Newt comentó, antes de comer otro puñado de palomitas. — Es increíble como los muggles se entretienen, se las ingenian muy bien sin magia.

—Ellos tienen otros medios, supongo — Se encogió de hombros. —¿Te ha gustado a ti, Newt? Era tu primera vez, después de todo.

—Sí, debo reconocer que la música de las escenas fue lo que más me gustó.

—¿La música? — Cuestionó.

De todo lo llamativo que una película podía tener, Tina nunca pensó que fuera la música lo que atrapara la atención del mago británico. Tenían música por sí mismos, pensó. Había asumido que él, al igual que ella, encontraría vertiginoso el avance de los no-maj con sus imágenes monocromáticas y sin pausa. La música, si hablaba con honestidad, no le había atraído particularmente.

—Sí, la música me gusta mucho. — Confesó. — Lo que transmite, lo distinto que puede ser para cada persona y la manera en que conectan los recuerdos con uno mismo ¿Nunca has notado como una melodía puede traerte a la mente a alguien en particular, un lugar o un sentimiento?

—Sí, por supuesto que sí. — En un instante ella había pasado de risueña a melancólica, Newt notó— Tengo canciones en mi corazón, algunas que me traen recuerdos muy bellos. Hay un vals que mis padres solían bailar, mi madre amaba los bailes de salón, así que cuando sonaba en la radio mientras ella cocinaba mi padre salía disparado a arrebatarle lo que tuviera en las manos y hacerla girar por el salón. Queenie y yo nos reíamos desde la mesa, a un costado, y recuerdo esa imagen cada vez que, por casualidad, la canción suena.

Newt asintió, sonriendo. Podía imaginar esa escena; una mujer similar a Tina con un mandil atado en su cintura y la comida tierna a medio hacer mientras un hombre amable la robaba de sus quehaceres para sacarla a bailar. Tina sonreía a pesar de la nostalgia que se podía entrever en sus ojos. Newt pensó en animarla.

—El vals nunca fue lo mío. — su seño se frunció— tampoco el minué, ni nada de eso. Era demasiado estructurado para mí. Mi pobre madre trató de enseñarnos a bailar a mi hermano y a mí. Theseus aprendió, pero yo no pude. Mi madre se resignó al final, porque yo lo odiaba y no podía memorizar los pasos. Fui al colegio sin saber bailar, salí de igual forma.

—¿No bailas? — Ella preguntó.

Tina no disfrutaba llamar la atención, pero le gustaba bailar ocasionalmente.

—Bueno, un poco. — Se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al tema. — Nada que incluya pasos; puedo bailar sólo si puedo improvisar… no que lo haga mucho, bailo, aunque no soy bueno en ello ni lo hago con frecuencia.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Con quién bailaría, Tina? Viajo mucho, y no ciertamente a salones de baile.

— Bueno, estoy aquí y déjame decirte que soy una bailarina bastante decente. — Se pavoneó con fingidas ínfulas, colocando sus manos en las caderas. — Vamos, cerca de aquí hay un salón de baile no-maj.

—¿Ahora? ¿Cómo… ya mismo?

—¿Dónde está el señor, "mi filosofía de vida es: si te preocupas, sufres dos veces"? — Se burló coquetamente. — Vamos, Sr. Scamander, o pensaré que no está a la altura de la invitación.

Sorprendida de sí misma, y de su propia audacia y coquetería, Tina tomó un último puñado de palomitas de maíz y se dio un par de segundos para tragar su atrevimiento con ellas. Newt alzó las cejas un momento, tomando aquello como un reto: Tina le estaba dando lugar para extender lo que era su primera cita propiamente dicha y, por otro lado, constituía un reto.

Así que en un gesto de buen humor, Newt realizo una ligeramente exagerada reverencia y el ofreció el brazo para que caminaran hacia su destino.

Si Newt pensó que observarla ver una película era estupendo, verla bailar lo maravilló. Cuando llegaron, una música animada sonaba en el lugar y la gente bailaba animadamente una canción rápida y energica. Charleston, le había instruido Tina. Avanzaron entre la multitud que lucía feliz y encantada, Newt no gustaba demasiado de los grupos grandes de gente y comenzó a sentirse incómodo hasta que Tina le llevó a un lugar más apartado del salón. Cuando llegaron allí la música cambió y una melodía más suave se apoderó de la pista.

Las personas, en lugar de enfadarse por el súbito cambio, pronto se acercaron y comenzaron a bailar. Newt conocía ese estilo; era jazz. Tragando con dificultad, y en un acopió invaluable de seguridad, extendió la mano a su acompañante para sacarla a bailar. Cuando lo hizo se sorprendió de su propia seguridad para tomarla de la cintura, imitando a las otras parejas, y comenzó a mecerse con ella al ritmo de la canción.

Por su parte, Tina se sentía curiosamente cautivada. Newt tenía las manos amplias, cálidas y callosas al tacto debido a su trabajo, y se sentían maravillosamente a través de su vestido de seda. Sus propias manos descansaban en los hombros de él y sentía su pulso acelerarse cuando se acercó más a ella. Tina respiró contra el hueco de su hombro y la barbilla suavemente depositada en sus clavículas. Respiró profundo y dejó que la música los guiara.

El paso era suave y estrecho, se balanceaban al compás sin apuros. Cálido, cómodo y suave, Tina se sentía abarcada por él y su manto de tibieza. Se preguntó si era la canción que sonaba en sus oídos, su calor y perfume, o ella misma que estaba absorta por él. Tina encontraba encantador a Newt, con todo lo que era, pero esa noche se dio cuenta de que era, a sus ojos, arrebatadoramente adorable; sumamente guapo, y lograba bajarla de su estado de alerta permanente con un simple baile.

Tina se relajó en sus brazos, y él sintió confianza de sólo bailar y bailar sin mayores preocupaciones. Estaban rodeados de gente desconocida, en un salón que nada tenía que ver con ellos y quienes eran, pero de alguna manera mientas los tacones de ella sonaban contra el parqué, se encontraron en lo que recordarían como uno de sus momentos de mayor intimidad. Con los rostros finalmente frente a frente y la canción muriendo en sus oídos, Newt murmuró casi contra su boca: "Quiero besarte" y ella sonrió, extrañamente conmovida, y respondió en susurros: "Perfecto, porque quiero que me beses."

Sus ojos se humedecieron por algo que no supo describir en palabras cuando él apretó sus labios contra los suyos. No era su primer beso, se recordó, mientras ambos apretaban sus agarres sobre el otro. No era su primer beso, de ninguna manera, repitió, pero sin la timidez en la mesa se alejó y le dio un pequeño beso sobre sus labios sonrientes. Pero se sentía exactamente como debía sentirse.

Como seguridad.

* * *

Le Piaf era uno de los mejores restaurantes de Nueva York. Decorado con gusto fino, caro y exuberante; típico de la época. Las paredes llevaban cuadros de las personalidades que habían pasado por allí, todas con una firma al final de las mismas. El piso era brillante y oscuro, tapado por alfombras de punta a punta. Brillos y nacarado por todas partes, un ambiente de risa y refinamiento por partes iguales. Jacob pensó que nada era suficiente, después de todo, Queenie lograba que todo palideciera en contraste con su despampanante presencia.

Kowalski se limpió el sudor de la frente de la forma más disimulada posible, incapaz de saber que su acompañante sabía todo acerca de sus preocupaciones; ella sonrió detrás de la carta. Con suavidad la bruja dejó lo que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa y observó lo incómodo que lucía el caballero con su traje negro impecable. Jacob procuraba darle aquello que pensó que merecía; lo más caro, más difícil de conseguir, lo mejor y sólo lo mejor que pudiera llegar a darle.

—Jacob, seré sincera— Ella comenzó, tentada a reírse cuando él se enderezó en su silla.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto. Claro, clarísimo. — Añadió, nervioso.

Ella finalmente se ha dado cuenta que no soy suficiente para ella, se va a ir; pensó. Queenie posó su mano sobre la de él, que descansaba sobre la mesa.

—No me siento cómoda aquí, ¿te imaginas si derramo salsa sobre la alfombra? — Ella bromeó — Disfruto de la comida francesa, cierto… pero hay un restaurante italiano en donde creo que estaríamos más cómodos.

Jacob comenzó a enumerar mentalmente todos los restaurantes italianos que pensó conocer, ninguno a la altura de la dama que lo acompañaba. Con menor ansiedad, dado que ella no parecía querer irse airadamente, asintió.

—¿Conoces Il Barto? — Consultó.

El panadero frunció el entrecejo, haciendo una mueca graciosa con la boca que causó a Queenie una risa furtiva. Ella le sonrió.

—Sólo uno, a un par de cuadras de mi panadería… saliendo del barrio polaco. — Él murmuró, confuso, era un lugar común sin mucho lujo.

—Sí, ahí mismo. — Ella se levantó, causando que él se levantara con ella.

El mesero apareció, con su traje bien cuidado y el cabello engominado hacía atrás de manera ridícula a los ojos de la bruja rubia.

—¿Señores…?— Consultó, dudoso.

—Oh, lamento mucho esto; el lugar no es de nuestro agrado. — Ella le sonrió a pesar de la confusión del mesero. — Nos retiramos, con permiso.

Ella tomó del brazo a Jacob y lo guió hasta la salida. Él parecía en el medio de un ataque de risa y uno de histeria. Al final, fue la sonrisa abierta de la mujer rubia la que jaló el gatillo; él empezó a reír mientras bajaban apresuradamente la calle. Jacob aflojó su corbata mientras Queenie ralentizaba su paso.

—Estamos verdaderamente lejos de allí ¿Tomamos un taxi?

—Estamos a sólo un parpadeo. — Ella bromeó, aunque él no podía entender el chiste en ese momento. — Un taxi estará perfecto.

El conductor los llevó calles abajo, dando vueltas por la ciudad que nunca dormía. Ella empezó a tararear y Jacob reconoció la canción; se unió a la mujer de inmediato haciendo los coros de su voz cándida. Al principio era un canto tímido, pero al final del camino el chófer se preguntó si estaban ebrios. Concluyeron los coros finales a viva voz, bien entonada y sin ningún tipo de pudor de tal modo que hasta el propio taxista sonrió cuando bajaron y ellos volvieron a reír.

Se sentían como un par de adolescentes tontos riendo por cualquier tontería, tarareando quedamente al mismo tiempo que Jacob le sostenía la puerta del local. La gente los miró extrañada por sus atuendos demasiado elegantes para el lugar; sin embargo tomaron una mesa en medio de todos y llamaron al mesero.

Con un mandil atado sobre su vientre hinchado de buen comer, el mesero les sonrió con naturalidad y les ofreció el plato de la noche que disfrutaron con un buen vino y fluida conversación. Sin el ambiente asfixiante podían reír y pedir otra botella de vino sin preocuparse por las formas de refinamiento y alta educación. Queenie se encontró atacada por la risa a medio bocado más de una vez y se le deslizó una albóndiga desde el tenedor de nuevo al plato en el punto cúspide de una anécdota del Sr. Kowalski.

Él se embebió de su risa y su buen temperamento, feliz con el resultado poco predecible de la que era su tercera cita. La primera ella lo hacía conducido por un jardín botánico para tomar él té en un salón al aire libre, la segunda había consistido en un paseo en trasbordador por las costas de la ciudad. Cuando la había invitado a comer había pasado toda la semana averiguando por el mejor restaurante, sin escatimar en gastos.

Queenie parecía ser una mujer más allá de sus ligas, y pensó que sólo aceptaría lo mejor ¿Qué podía ofrecerle él de especial en comparación con los muchos otros que seguramente debían pretenderla? Pero era una caja de sorpresas, y pensó que era perfecta cuando ella lo guió hasta allí, lo sentó en un lugar cómodo para él y se reía de sus chistes tontos.

Oh, pobre de él. Ella era divina y él un pobre mortal.

Queenie le acomodó los pliegues del abrigo cuando finalmente salieron del restaurante, con dos botellas de vino encima y tanta risa que les dolían las mejillas.

—¿Jacob? Ella susurró, al ver que él paraba un taxi para llevarla a casa.

—¿Sí, Queenie? — Respondió, sosteniéndole la puerta para que subiese.

La bruja se paró junto a él y la puerta del automóvil que ronroneaba a la espera de sus pasajeros. Se inclinó debido a su altura y volvió a acentuar los pliegues ya acomodados de su abrigo mientras le sonreía con la más pura dulzura que Jacob había contemplado.

—Me gustaría que me besaras en nuestra próxima cita. — Deslizó y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla deteniéndose un momento para mirarlo a los ojos antes de alejarse. — Uno de verdad ¿De acuerdo?

—Yo… claro, clarísimo. — Ella se rió por enésima vez en la noche.

Él no se cansaba de oírla.

* * *

Como nunca, ambas hermanas se encontraron en el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras para llegar a su departamento. La última en llegar fue Tina, sorprendida por su hermana quitándose los zapatos para darle tregua a sus pies adoloridos. Queenie la alertó de su presencia parándose frente a la mayor de ellas con una expresión que lo decía todo, sin embargo, era demasiado tentador como para no exteriorizarlo; después de todo, su hermana mayor no leía mentes:

— "Sólo iremos al cine, Queenie, nada más, apenas si es una cita de verdad" — Se mofó. — Y la señorita apenas puede caminar, aunque no por las razones que quizá le gustarían…

—¡Queenie! — Reprendió ella, sonrojándose furiosamente. — Y tú también acabas de llegar, ¿de dónde, por cierto?

Queenie sintió la culpabilidad rondarla, era claro que no podía decirle la verdad. Tina la reñiría, se enfadaría con ella, e incluso la acusaría de inconsciente y tonta. No quería eso, tampoco quería arruinar la noche aparentemente mágica que ambas habían tenido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no compartían ese estado de ánimo tan puro. De modo que, tragando saliva, respondió de modo evasivo:

—Oh, salí con un admirador. Ya sabes, a veces me aburro de rechazarlos. — Mintió.

Ambas se miraron. La morena desconfiaba de sus excusas, nunca dando nombres y sin relatar ni un poco de sus citas que pudieran identificar al galán. Pero decidió que debía confiar más en su hermanita, le había demostrado que podía cuidar de sí misma.

Queenie reparó entonces en la apariencia de su normalmente cuidadosa y práctica hermana:

Tina llevaba su corte bob ligeramente despeinado, producto del último beso que había apretado en la boca del mago inglés y el viento invernal que la había obligado a aferrarse a su abrigo negro. Llevaba los zapatos en la mesa, aprovechándose de la alfombra del recibidor dónde estaban paradas, y tenía las mejillas arreboladas. Queenie lucía impecable, su brillo de labios había terminado por desaparecer y una pequeña parte de ella deseó tener la suerte de su hermana y Jacob se venciera a la tentación de besarla.

Sin embargo, en la tenue penumbra de la madrugada, con las luces del pasillo apenas alumbrándolas, pudieron ver en la otra lo que cada una sentía: burbujeante alegría. Era como volver atrás, cuando eran muchachas en Ilvermorny y se reían de alguna tontería con las faldas plegadas color azul y el cabello mucho más largo que entonces. Queenie apretó a Tina en un abrazo largo y luego se separó. No recordaba verla tan incómoda con su propia torpeza hacia años, tan dispersa y tintineante. Ella sonrió, Newt era bueno para ella.

Sintieron un ruido venir de un salón contiguo que llevaba al apartamento de la señora Esposito, y ambas tomaron sus pertenencias rápidamente y brincaron las escaleras de dos en dos. Mientras ambas subían a las escaleras sigilosas por la hora y alertadas por el ruido, con los zapatos en mano y brillo de labios desvanecidos, las muchachas se sonrieron antes de entrar a casa.

Había sido una buena noche.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por sus tan amables comentarios, de verdad, no esperaba más que unos pocos y han sido muchos más de los que esperaba.

Respecto a algunas de sus opiniones, un par de ustedes me dijeron que el beso les parecía precipitado. Bueno, podría compartir sus opiniones si ambos fueran un poco más jóvenes en la época. Recuerden que eran los locos años veinte en Estados Unidos, y era un poco más alocado de lo que la película muestra y me mezclaban varios mundos en uno solo. Newt tiene, en la primera película, veintinueve años y Tina veinticinco. Por más que, como menciona el capítulo, Newt no se pasó de fiesta en fiesta, dudo mucho que Tina fuere su primer beso.

Pequeño paréntesis aquí, él no se siente del todo cómodo con el proceder normal de las personas y se siente distinto del trato común porque es muy honesto consigo y con los otros. Pero nadie que diga "preocuparse es sufrir el doble" como lema de vida no va a arriesgar, creo yo. Es titubeante y tímido porque teme equivocarse por su falta de tacto, sin embargo, no es un niño.

Por supuesto, ustedes puede no coincidir conmigo. Pero déjenme soñar con que las cosas entre ellos emergerán así, naturalmente; como si siempre hubieren estado allí.

Perdón por la demora, lo cierto es que fui perezosa para escribir porque no lograba que quedara como quería. Les mando un beso enorme.

 _"_


End file.
